


The Legacy Of Adam

by ScarShawn1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarShawn1/pseuds/ScarShawn1
Summary: the earth queen has died, the earth kingdom is going to hell, all of the villages are suffers except one, a lot of rumors of a saver with a blue hair, how is he connected to Korra, why is Kuvira want him in her army, and why he has bandages covering only his right hand? this story takes place in the 4 book of the legend of Korra
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar)





	1. chapter 0: before the story start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't on any of The Legend of Korra Original Characters those own by their rightful owners.  
> I own only a few characters that will appear here in my story "The Legacy Of Adam"

Fire, air, water, earth, four foundations, and four nations. As a child, my mother told me about a guy called Han who was the only person who could control all four elements.

She told me the stories that her parents and their parents spanned about Han, his wonderfulness, and the greed of the people who searched and hunted him until his dying day. Even today, 10 years after his death, they are still searching for his "heir," each of his selfish goals.

My family belongs to the Eastern Air Temple, but my mother's parents were originally from the North and South Air Temple, and my father was originally from the Western Temple.

Why am I telling this, because growing up with the Air Nomads was a nightmare, especially in the Eastern Air Temple, which was not willing to accept any other way, only allows its own way, it was hard to keep my witch training in the styles of the other temples, from the senior monks,

I even created a style of my own that I even kept secret to my family, but my secret was revealed, but not the secret of my air-mix style, but another secret I myself wouldn't know about it.

It all began that I and my little brother went out to look for herbs for the nun of the temple's clinic,

The monks do not always ask for these herbs from easy places to get especially for the children, the place was near the river with a very strong and dangerous current,

my little brother approached the edge of the river to get the weeds, and the gust of a strong current swept over him. That I had come to do airbending to save him,

A strange thing happened with the water, it seemed that the water was the one I was bending and not the air, but at that moment I did not care,

only the thought of saving my little brother went through my mind. After I 'waterbending', I make my brother swear to not to tell about what has just happened to anyone, not even our parents,

By the time I reached the age of 13, I had become an air-saver, a sacred position in the Eastern Air Temple, but then everything began to deteriorate.

Most of the senior monks did not like me to become a saver because of my family and tried all sorts of ways to make me fail.

One night I was on a tour where the holy scrolls were, and suddenly a fire broke out. The fire quickly approached the scrolls, while I tried to bending the air to stop the fire, I find that I stop the fire on the spot and turn it off

. It was not a second before the rest of the air-saver began attacking me as if I were their enemy,

At the end of the Great Council of Monks decided to expel me from the Temple, not before they marked my hand with the shameful stamp of the expulsion of the Air Nomads, and so began my journey to study the other bendings of the elements,

Within three years I learned the Three elements, and in the fourth year, I practiced using all four together. During the training, I found out about one more form of bending. But this is a story for another time,

One day I came to the village on a very difficult day. I should have simply ignored it, but it would have been against everything I had learned in the temple.

After I had saved the village and exposed that I could use more than one institutionalization. The rumors that Han's "heir" was found, and so began the hunt for me,

No matter where I tried to hide I was found, until one day some groups closed me in a field of white lotus, I was ready to accept my fate, but then my little brother appeared with some of our friends from the temple, Come and protect me,

Then I decided to use the new spells, but I do not remember anything after I used it.

Then I see people's figures and their lifetimes up to the air temple monk, I saw all the events from his life until his death, and then everything became white, and then I woke up to a similar world but different from what I know.

And now I'm starting a new and interesting adventure. I am Adam, and this is not about my legend, I'm no one is a legend, but this is about my legacy.


	2. Chapter 1: two avatars!? prat 1

In the countryside far away from Republic City, more in the area of the Earth-kingdom of the earth, revolutions began following the murder of the earth queen, gangs began to loot the farms that provide fruit and vegetables to the villages and cities in the kingdom. Well, all the farms Despite one,

there were rumors about the farm's reserve, which was actually four benders that are being guarded for it and the village itself, but what bothered people in these rumors is that it is always with him a description of the reserve. One man in his youth who claims to be only a metal earth bender, gangs say he uses all the elements,

well no one saw him using all of them simultaneously but still the boy is about the age of Avatar Kora, His appearance was also strange, his city was a long blue sea, they speculate that he is painting his hair all the time, his clothes are composed of all four nations and he has brown skin like a beam and his right hand was all bandaged including his fingers, It was a beautiful day in the village and the birds were obeying.

The birds obeyed the land with metal tongues until a normal day on the farm. There was a loud noise in the background. Booz: "Stand still in a scum, so I can hit it." As he continued to fire the lightning, the boy stopped and waited for a lousy lightning if, as soon as the lightning was close,

he raised his hand and turned the lightning back to the looters, after a few short souls, he imprisoned them in an uncomfortable, and also creates a seat for him from a stone and sits down and sighs: 'I'm fed up with them already. This is the experience. Who knows how much they have been plundered in general since the murder of the Earth-Queen.

'What the hell is the current Avatar doing?' He thought to himself, as he approached the retarded companies: "Listen and listen carefully, I'll say it only once to you, not you and the other thieves who tried to sneak in from behind,"

They were shocked that he knew about the guys in the back. No one could tell him, "A bunch of idiots good earthbender does not need eyes to see good, now Scarface tell me something, where is the current Avatar?" He asked, and the air began to blow a little weak, "Haha, you did not know Avatar died!" The air stopped very quickly. "She died by the members of the Red Lot ..." He was silent as soon as he saw the boy's bandaged hand shining, as well his eyes too, "What the hell are you?" Scarface shouted at the boy,

But the kid did not answer him, he raised his foot and hit the ground. All the stone cages rose to the air quite high. "Now, you're not coming back here anymore!" The guy said with annoyed, and with a fist, in the air, the cages flew away, the kid didn't know that they fly to Republic City, The Looters crashed in one of the parks there. Back at the farm, the boy sat back on the stone seat he was making and sighed,

'No she did not die otherwise I was dead too,' looking at his right hand which is bandaged all over it and also the fingers, 'I do not believe that the order of the red lotus still exists, I hope at least she managed to eliminate most of it, less headache for me. ' He sighed again, he really had no more strength for this order, and to think that the white lotus was founded only because his little brother just wanted to protect him,

the farm owner ByungHan and his daughter Lin Yu Han saw from their window that their old-fashioned worker that he sleeping in their barn was in his train of thinking again and they would not get it out of it He'll stay like that for a long time, they come out with two buckets of cold water, usually they can't sneak up behind him because he is an Earthbander, and he knew the seismic vision like Top Bee Pong but when he is in the train of his thoughts he does not relate to anything and nothing,

That they were already closed. If they heard him sigh for the third time and put the water on his head and shout, "Hah, it's cold. What's your problem? An old man and an annoying woman. Why was that good for?" They began to laugh at him, after a few seconds of laughing Lin Hugh Han,

"Relax babe, you're going to get a stroke, and besides you have to keep working or take a day off to go out with me to date." Lin Yu Han is the most beautiful woman in the village and all the men (except of course married) are in love with her but she did not care about them until their worker came and saved her from a bunch of drunken earthbenders and for her the earthbender in the shining armor.

Flashback:

Lin Yu Han was on her way home after a long day of getting vegetable and fruit seeds to her father's plot. "Dad was happy, I managed to get all the vegetables of the season and the fruits we needed, and I also found some vegetables and fruit he loves from his childhood, Get the last train home. "

But unfortunately for her, she just missed the last train and there were no buses to her village, and she didn't have enough money to sleep in a good hostel. While Lin Yen was waiting for a ride that at least was in the direction of her village, she remembered that she had seen a hostel, not far from where the train station was,

and she is hoping that the hostel would be cheap, when Lin Hugh was close to the hostel, she heard a speeding SUV that was coming toward her. Lin Yu Han tried to run away from them, but the guy who was next to the driver was earthbender, and as soon as he moved his hands a wall appeared before Lin Yu Han, but it was not that Lin Yu Han was not earthbender, she just was not good at it, Lin did not feel she needed to practice it, and there were times when she wished she had practiced.

Lin Hugh Han stopped herself in front of the stone wall, turned to see how close the SUV was, Lynn Yu Han was surprised to see that they were very close to her as the two men got out of the SUV, the earthbender of the two, made sure that he covered her hands and the upper half of her face that leaves her mouth exposed. Lin Yu Han started to cry as soon as she heard what they were planning to do to her, she prayed that someone would rescue her from them,

as they began to touch her, she felt the wall behind her shaking, after a few minutes of fear, Lin Hugh Han heard the loud noise coming Behind her, causing the upper part of the wall to fall, and terrible screams were heard from the two mans, and the heat of fire was as strong as if a firebender was there, after a few minutes it became quiet with fear and the heat of the fire was gone, but Lin Yu Hahn kept quivering, she feel that someone free her hands, "You're okay, you're not hurt right?"

Lin Yu Han hears a young man's voice as soon as the boy removed the blindfold from Lin Yu Han's face, she saw a boy with bandages covering his eyes and his navy-blue hair coming out of some places. The bandage also covered some of his hair and was cover with a poncho that was cover most of him until his legs,

and she noticed that he was barefoot. Lin Yu Han did not stop shaking even after she was released and could not answer the boy's question, the boy sighed "Okay if you want shelter, then you need to come with me there." The boy finger on the hotel "The place is recently abandoned."

The boy said as he passed Lin Hugh Han and walked toward the hotel, Lin Yu Han looked at the place where there were strong signs of fire but there was no trace of any bodies of those two men, Lin Yu Han turned toward the boy as soon as she heard the sound of a fall, she runs toward him, "Hey, are you all right?" She asked as she helped him up, but before he could answer her,

his stomach rumbles loudly. Lin Yu Han chuckled, "Come on, maybe she has good food in the inn." The boy remained silent as Lin Yu Han announce that they near the door "The place is deserted today. There's no one here but me." The boy told her, Lin Yu Han stopped and shook her head for a moment. "I'm sure that are some food here somewhere." The boy said,

Lin Yu Han sighed and took a deep sound. She noticed the smell of the boy. "When was the last time you took a bath?" Lin Yu Han asked, "What's a bath?" The boy asked confused, Lin Yu Han looked at the boy in surprise, While taking them into the hostel, Lin Yu Han scanned the lobby of the hotel and she was devastated as if there was a battle between benders there,

she found a couch that was not ruined enough to make it impossible to sit on. Lin Yu Han put the boy down on the couch and went to the reception desk, looking for the key to all the rooms, As soon as Lien Yu Han found the key, she went to the first room she found, the room itself was not very big, there was a big bed, and a radio at the window, Lin Yu Han went to the bathroom,

As soon as she came in, she filled the tub with hot water,

Lin Yu Han returned to the lobby and found the boy still sitting in the same place,

She came to him and because of the bandages on his face, she did not know if he was asleep or not.

"I am not sleeping, if you're confused, have you found a room or something to eat, and there's a weird smell from you." The boy asked and said, as soon as he felt Lin Hugh Han's breath, as soon as she came close to him, Lin Yu Han frowned, "Rude, and to think I filled up for you a bath," she said, helping him up after they get to the door room

"You did not tell me your name, I Lin Yu Han very nice" she said to the boy, "My name is Adam, very pleasant, but I want to be alone now," Adam said as soon as they entered the bathroom, Lin Yu Han looked at him "You'll be fine until I come back with food? " She asked a little worried. Adam smiled "Yes I will be fine." Adam said, he moved from Lin Yu Han and took off the clothes of his upper part,

which exposed the scars on Adam's back, Lin Yu Han was in complete shock, when she saw the scars, "I asked to be alone, Mrs. Yu Han." He said as soon as he heard Lynn Yu Han's footsteps approaching him, she stops and turned out of the room, thinking of how it had happened to him. Adam undressed completely, and also took off the bandages from his face,

which reveal his navy-blue hair, which was with dry blood, Adam kept his eyes closed. Adam entered the water and put himself into the tub, except for his right hand, which was still all bandaged, Adam aimed his hand at the water, and the water began to glow.

After a few minutes, Adam came out of the bathroom and took the towel that Hugh Han left behind. After he dried himself, Adam came out of the shower and saw clothes folded on the bed. He went to bed and dressed. He looked at the mirror. The shirt was black and was two sizes bigger on him, and the pants were long-sleeved and white and went out to see where Lin Yu Han was.

Adam find Lin Yu Han in the kitchen, as She tries to extinguish the fire that came from her cooking, after the fire went out, "Why does this continue to happen to me?" Lin Hugh Han fell on her knees and cried Adam looked at the pan that had been set on fire before. And the other things she took out, "I think it's better that I will make the food."

Adam said he helped Lin Yu Han get up, and a shelf falls from the wall above the stove, both Adam and Lin Yu Han were surprised, "I think I'll wait outside." Lin Yu Han said Adam nodded in agreement, as Lin left the kitchen quietly. After a few minutes of silence, Lin Yu Han came back to the kitchen to see how Adam was, before she went into the kitchen, the door opened, and Adam came out with two plates each filled with food that looked very good,

"Where are we eating?" Adam asked, Lin Yu Han. Lin was a bit surprised by the food, but she was caught on her own, and directed Adam to the good table that was left there, while eating, "Hey, where are you going from here?" , "Nowhere, I do not know this area at all." Adam answered with a full mouth.

Lin Yu Han smiled. "Maybe you'll come with me, my father and I have a farm, and we need another pair of hands, please?" Adam swallowed the rest of his food and thought for a second, "Okay." Adam answered.

After they finished eating, they returned to the room, which Lin Yu Han found, and went to bed, Lin Yu Han on a bed and Adam on the floor, while several times she was trying to get him to sleep with her in bed.

The next day Lynn Yu Han was surprised to see Adam's response to the train, it was as if he had never seen a train in his life. Lin Yu Han and Adam came to the village where Lin Hugh Han lived in the early afternoon,

at first, her father was angry at her for not calling him, but calmed down the moment she showed him what she had bought him, and introduced him to Adam as their new employee, but not She told him about the way they met.

Farm work became easier once a person helped with his earthbender.

As soon as the earth-queen die, and as the robbers began to robes their village was protected by Adam, because none of the inhabitants saw Adam fighting the bandits because they were very afraid, one day Lin Yu Han saw Adam doing something that no one else could do because he did not the Avatar, It was the biggest attack on the village by robbers from every direction,

Adam panting heavily, it seemed he was going to lose, but then his right hand began to glow white under the bandages, and then the earth shook violently, so did the air, "This village is under my responsibility, spread the word that no one has permission to touch this village." Then all four elements attacked all of them from every direction, and threw them to hell, after five minutes of a heavy sigh, Adam falls back exhausted,

Lin Yu Han caught him before Adam's head hits the ground, "It's okay, rest now, I'm here." Lin Yu Han said as she looked at the village, which was calm again, as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago, after some of the people get out of their homes, they helped Lin Yu Han bring Adam back to her house and put him on her couch after the man's leave Adam, one of them asked Lin Yu Han if she had seen what had happened, Lin replied no, and thanked the mans for their help.

Adam was unconscious until the next day, and continued his work on the farm as usual, regardless of what had happened yesterday.

Lin tried to talk to Adam about what had happened that day, but Adam always dodged her, until one day, "You want me to help you train on your earthbending?" Adam had just returned to the house after finishing his work in the field.

Lin was surprised that Adam knew she was an earthbender. Lin had never told a man she was a bender.

"How do you know that I'm a bender exactly?" Lin asked as she faced Adam. "You cannot keep your frustration after you fail, and your practice in front of the barn, where I sleep," Adam answered as he went to the sink in the kitchen to clean his hands before eating.

Lin Yu Han processes what Adam had told her, and it was not as if there were no earthbenders in the village, but no one wanted or cared about helping Lin with that without some kind of reward. "Okay, I want you to teach me until I reach your level, Adam," Lin said while she was serving her father, at Byung Han, Byung looked at his daughter, Byung knew his daughter was an earthbenderbut she did not want to do it, claiming it was not feminine at all,

and Byung looked at Adam to see his reaction. Adam smiled, "No problem, but I do not want to hear any complaints from you if you're starting to cry on me, and I'll increase your training until your soul comes out of you." Adam said as he ate.

and so, it was. Adam passed Lin Yu Han Hell on earth. Already on the first day of training. Lin was crying to Adam, about how tensions they were doing. He made her push blankets with a heavy rock on her back for a full half-hour. And heavy rock stresses, on each leg separately even for half an hour.

"Hey Byung, can you do me a favor?" Adam asked Byung Han who had come to see his daughter's progress. " of course, what do you need?" Byung enjoyed seeing his daughter working hard as she had not done most of her life. "Tell me when you hear about Avatar," Adam said as he got up to continue Lin's training, Byung nodded in agreement and sat down on the stone Adam was sitting on.

These were the two most difficult weeks of Lin Yu Han, and she complained and cried all these weeks, but to her surprise, she could do sand and metal.

End of flashback:

"Adam, Avatar will be in the air-raid of Republic City." Byung Han said after everyone calmed down, Lin Hugh did not like the fact that Adam was always looking for information about Avatar. A strong and special person, Lynn Yu knew this, and she wanted Adam to herself, 'Why is Adam is so interested in Avatar if it has anything to do with what I saw in the attack then?' Lin Hugh thought to herself.

Adam looked at the Byung, "and how I get there in Byung, I do not know the roads." Adam said as he ran his hand over his wet hair back, Byung approached Adam and said, "Take us up, boy."

Adam hit with his right foot on the ground, and the ground around Byung and Adam came up fast, Lin who was close to Adam fell on her butt because of that "Hey !" She shouted. As soon as they were high enough, Adam moved his heel right to the side and the pillar stopped, Bong looked sideways and saw a railroad track. "Go on with that track to the west, and you'll get to town, and Adam." Byung stopped and looked at Adam. Adam did not understand why Byung stopped his sentence,

"I'm sure you have your reasons to hide the marks of air nomads." Adam was in total shock. "How do you know?" "I may be old but not stupid, but as I said I'm sure you have reasons for hiding, and about your other thing, but it's not my business to interrogate you, and I don't care about it too much either," Byung said with a smile, Adam calmed down and smiled

"Thank you for everything Mr. Byung maybe one day I will be able to repay your debt." Adam bowed in an old style of air nomads, Byung replied with a bow of an earthbender "A final question before you go What do you think of my daughter? I think she really likes you." Adam looked down at Lin,

"She's okay, but not for me, she's too nice." Adam said as he moved back a little and prepared for the jump, "Hey you're not going to take me down first." Byung asked Adam smiled, "No, you can do it yourself, after all, you are an earthbender, so take yourself off an old man." Adam gave a spurt from the end of the pillar and a strong wind came out of his legs which made Adam fly fast towards the railway tracks.

Byung sighed and smiled, "Today's youngsters." Byung said to himself as he raised his hands up and lowered them down quickly, what makes the earth to descend quickly back down. Lin looked in the direction of the way that Adam was flying to. "It's been a long time since you've been a land mummy since my mother's death." Byung Han sighed, "Well, it's time for me to go back to that. We do not have anyone to do the work here anymore."

Lin Yu giggled, "Do you think he'll come back here?" Lin Yu went to the field, "Maybe if that what needs to happen." Byung looked at her. "But you do not have to stay here, you know." Lin remained silent.

Meanwhile, with Adam who lost his way because the tracks are looking the same to him, as Adam hovered at a crossroads, 'What way should I turn to get to that town again?' Adam thought to himself, suddenly he felt his leg caught in something before he could react, Adam hit hard the wall on his right and then he crashed into the train, and something pulled him into the train he had collided with.

Adam spat blood out of his mouth, he began to get angry, 'relax, take a deep breath, relax' Adam kept repeating it until he calmed down and looked up and saw who caught him, these were people in green uniforms, Adam scanned the room ' three on the left, two more on the right and another one near what look like door' Suddenly Adam felt that his hands were handcuffed by a wired liquid.

"It's not water, it's felt like I was bending the tools on the farm, but for now I'll use only the air, to be on the safe side, 'Adam thought to himself. the door opposite Adam opened and two people came in. One was a tall, dark-skinned man with glasses and short neat hair. He also wore the green uniform But he has stripes on the collar of the shirt, the other is a white woman with long hair pulled up and counting on her shoulder she also had a similar uniform and stripes on her collar but she had more stripes than the man next to her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked in commanding, Adam raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, it's very impolite, I do not know your name, and more importantly," Adam spat more blood. "You snatched me, so why should I answer you?", Adam answered impertinently. And began to hover in place, all the guards appropriating attack mode but waiting for the command.

The woman raises her hand "Stand still soldiers, I'm the commander here, Kuvira," Kuvira introduced herself "and this is my lieutenant at Baatar, "Kuvira pointed to Baatar who was next to her, and Adam lowered his legs as soon as he was high enough for his feet to touch the floor, "My name is Adam, and I'm rushing to a place called Republican City to see the air ceremony that's going to take place today." Adam said, as he approached Kuvira, the guards were still waiting for the order to restrain Adam.

"Luckily for you, we're in that direction, so we'll take you down there, but you will not get to the air ceremony, because you will go to jail, and you will be an investigation about your flying ability." Kuvira motioned to the guards to catch Adam before someone could move his hand, Adam blew hard toward the floor, causing to everyone but Kuvira to fly to the wall,

and the metal that was on Adam's hands fell into three equal parts, Kuvira felt the air coming out of a man's hands like sharp blades, "Do not threaten an air-saver if your life is important to you." Adam put his hand closer to her neck. "So that's what's going to happen. You'll bring me to the city, and from there I'll go on alone." Adam said in a menacing tone, Kuvira agreed, Adam lowered his hand, so that by the time they reached the railway station in Republique City, the ride had moved quietly and stressfully.

As soon as they arrived Adam ran out of the train car and disappeared into the crowd. "Do we have everything filmed in Baatar?" Kuvira asked, "Yes, but his stance was very different from what Tenzin and his kids used." Baatar replied that he was looking at the audience in the direction that Adam was running too Kuvira as well, "open the pictures and ask Tenzin as soon as we reach the air islands." Baatar nodded and went to make sure about developing the pictures.

'This guy can be a really good asset for my plans.' Kuvira thought and blushed a light red. After Adam was far enough away from the train, he felt lost in the city. He was never in such a city. After a few minutes of wandering around, Adam decided to ask for direction for the island.

Adam asked a couple who passed by, "Do you mean the air island, um, from here you'll have a problem getting there but, if you get to the roof of this building you can see the island, next to the Avatar Aang statue." The woman answered, Adam, thanked her and jumped into the air and reached the roof of the building. The couple was surprised that he had managed to reach the end of the very high building in one try.

Adam looked at a horizon from the roof of the building and finally saw the statue that the woman meant, Adam took a few steps and began to run and jump in the air. As he flew, Adam noticed the strange birds in the sky, streams of air coming out of Adam's hands so that he could maneuver between the strange and big birds, Fearing that one of them would eat him,

Adam approached the bird that floated over the middle of the sea and floated beneath its strange belly, As soon as he landed on the bird's belly, he prepared himself for a jump, before Adam ump, he released fire from his legs to give more power to the jump, as soon as a spurt of air came out of his hands into the fire to add force to the jump, As a human-bullet hit the water,

and when he uses waterbnding, he takes as a large rod of mud and as soon as he took his head out of the water he smeared the mud on his hair and flew toward the temple The little one where people gather for an event,

As Adam landed on the roof of the little temple and saw the ceremony that was about to begin. He listened to the older man congratulating his daughter for becoming an air master, but without realizing it, Adam began shouting "no" as soon as the other airbenders used pipes. Everyone looked up, "Get down here right away and identify." The older man (Tenzin) asked Adam,

Adam sighed and flow down to see how everyone was getting under pressure because he was still floating, Adam was on his feet "My name is Adam and I am not here to fight great master, but why do you do a temple transfer ceremony, if you said it was in honor of the reception of the first female master "Adam scanned the temple and his eyes locked on the girl in the wheelchair that something looked more terrified than the rest of the people, 'Why everyone reacted to my flight ability none of them Cannot fly? ' Adam thought he was still looking at the girl.

Tenzin understood where the stranger was looking, "Airbenders attack the intruder" as the air attacked the intruder," all the airbenders attacked while as Lin and Asami and Tonkra were standing in front of Korra corpse and preparing to attack too. Adam sighed and as soon as the airbenders attacked him, he began to spin around and quickly caused the mini hurricane inside the temple And caused Asami Lin and Tonkra to fly the nearest wall to them Korra's pen did not move an inch of his place.

"Why does everyone think attacking is the best idea?" Adam thought aloud as he ran toward Korra, as Adam slid down beside Korra, Asami feeling her head spin and trying to get up and walk in the direction of Korra but fall on her knees and that she looked up and she meets the bright green eyes of Adam "no" person she says In a low voice, as she sees the boy taking Korra and flying with her out of the temple.

Time skip: Evening

Adam flew toward an air Tempel island as Korra was on his hands, and as soon as he saw the dock he landed there and placed Korra on the floor and with his hands moving water from the sea rose and concentrated on the lips of Korra, Adam bent over her and approached the kiss "as I promised", But before he could do anything, Adam felt something sharp hit him in the back causing the water to fall to Korra's side,

Adam slowly gets up, and blood flowed out of his mouth. Then Adam saw the Tonkra running toward him with a drawn sword, a Tonkra cut Adam on his chest, which caused the blood of Adam to fly to the face of Korra, who was already horrified by her father's action, Adam moves back in shuck and approaches the end of the dock. "No" Korra manages to scream and send her hand forehead as she still laying down on the dock,

Adam smile, a fours smile, as his hand is falling from the wound to his side and Adam is falling with his head down toward the rocks, but what Tunkra and Korra did not see while Adam falls is that a gate opens before Adam hits the rocks, which causes the Adam to disappear.

Time skip: Two and a half years

A gate opens in the sky of the North Pole and from it falls a boy to the snow. An elderly woman comes out and sees the boy with blue hair. "Hey boy, are you all right?" She asked as she gets to him to get to him, she noticed that he was responding to her, "Hey my name Katara, do you know what your name is?" Katara asked, "My name is Adam" Adam fainted.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
